Hermione's Plan
by Shootingstar
Summary: Hermione figures out a plan. Read more to find out please r/r


This is my second story I hope you like it.  
  
  
Hermione's Plan  
It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was going with Cho so Hermione didn't really see a point in going. She was in the library all day with Ron who was helping her with her plan for Cho.  
"So the first part of your plan worked, how you suggested to Dumbledore that Cho has been really nice to you and would like to recommend her as an exchange student. But what do you plan to do now?" Ron asked  
"I don't know. I was thinking of using the imperious curse to make her say yes to Dumbledore but two things stopped me." Hermione replied  
" And what might they be?"  
" One it's one of the unforgivable curses and two it seems a bit cruel when we're only trying to get her to say yes."  
" I s'pose, but what else are you going to do I mean is there another curse that lets you control them?"  
"I don't know." She said flipping through pages of yet another spell book.  
"C'mon Hermione we're having no luck here. Lets go back to the common room. I think Ginny's dying to tell us something."  
"You can I'm staying here." Hermione was devastated. Her first part of her plan worked but even if she found a way to make the next one work how would Ron or her get Harry to admit he likes her.  
***************************************  
The long weekend was finally over.  
" What's our fist lesson Hermione?" Harry asked  
" It's Charms and then potions." She replied looking at his scruffy black hair. Her finger twitched at the site of it so messy. Why can't he be mine? She thought.  
"C'mon lets go. We're supposed to be learning the pearing charm today."  
Ron, Harry and Hermione headed towards Professor Flitwick's classroom.  
*************************************************  
"The pearing charm is a charm where you can make things appear from nowhere." Explained Professor Flitwick. "Today we are going to start by trying to make pillows appear. Simply say peario pillow and the pillow should appear."  
Watching people try and make pillows appear was quite a humorous thing. Harry ended up with a pile of feathers on his desk, Ron ended up with white material, empty but in the shape of a pillow on his desk and of course Hermione managed to make a whole pillow appear.  
" That is what you are supposed to do everyone look at Miss Grangers pillow." Said Professor Flitwick. The whole class turned to Hermione.  
******************************************  
"That was an enjoyable lesson." Said Hermione  
"That was 'cos you actually made a pillow instead of a pile of feathers." Harry complained  
"Oh well beggars can't be choosers." She said smiling at their strange looks.  
"We better hurry to potions. Professor Snape will have our head if we don't."  
**********************************  
"Potter, Granger, Weasley you're late. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." Said Snape coolly. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered loudly as the three took to their seats. "As I was saying. To day we will be learning about the polyjuice potion. I want you to take notes. The two main ingredients are boomslang and the hair of the person you want to change into." Snape voice kept drawling on, and then all of the sudden Hermione had an idea. She had found the rest of her plan. If she couldn't make Cho say yes then she would just have to say it for her. She turned to Ron he was smiling. She could tell by that smile that he was thinking the same thing. Finally the bell rang for lunch and they happily left Snape's classroom  
**************************************  
Harry met up with Cho for lunch so Hermione and Ron went up to the common room.  
" Were you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione asked  
" If you were thinking of using the polyjuice potion to turn into Cho then go to Dumbledore say yes and convince him that no matter what you say the you want to go, than yes." Ron said.  
"Good. I was hoping you were." She smiled  
"When are we going to do it?"  
"The 31st December. That's the last day they have to say yes or no. All we have to do is devise a plan to keep Cho out of the way. Any suggestions?" She asked looking towards Ron.  
"Not that I can think of. Look I've got to go we'll discuss it later. Meet me in the library tomorrow lunchtime."  
"Okay. Hey where are you going?"  
"Oh nowhere." Ron said as his face flushed pink.  
***************************************************  
Harry was with Cho most of lunchtime and Ron was nowhere to be found. Hermione was getting anxious. Where was Ron? He said he would be here.  
"Hi Hermione sorry I'm late. Have you got any idea's?" Ron asked  
"Where were you?"  
"Oh don't worry."  
"hhhhhhhgggggggggghhhhhhhhhh" Hermione sighed.  
"Oh well I have one. We make a potion for an enchanted sleep. Slip some in Cho's food then take her some place, hide her and pluck a hair from her head."  
"Oh good less thinking for me. On the other hand good idea."  
They worked on their plan for the remainder of lunch. They would meet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom at lunch tomorrow to start the plan.  
**********************************************  
The next day while eating lunch Hermione finally got to speak with Harry.  
"So do you know if Cho's going?" She asked   
"No clue. We've discussed it before but she just can't decide."  
"Oh well. Um Harry I gotta go I promised Myrtle I would pay her a visit."  
"Okay Cya!!!"  
Hermione hurried off down the corridors. She was almost at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when she heard a voice with sounded a lot like Ron's and some girl's she couldn't make out.  
"Lavender I got to go." Ron was dating Lavender Hermione thought. No wonder he was being so secretive.  
"Fine but just one kiss." Lavender said. And Ron gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.  
Hermione thought that was funny, but she kept it to herself. She finally reached the end of the corridor and followed the stairs up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
*************************************  
When Ron arrived she hid a large giggle and started to get to work.  
"How are we going to get all the stuff we need?" Asked Ron  
"Easy. I've been thinking. Why don't we just use the charm professor Flitwick taught us?" She answered.  
"What about the ingredients huh?"   
"Well don't you ever pay attention in class I got the ingredients with my notes from Snape's lesson."  
"Okay lets get to work." He said. "First we need the cauldron."  
"Check."  
"Okay now its time to get the ingredients. Hermione if you please."  
"Okay here it goes. Peario boomslang." And a large piece of boomslang appeared before their eyes. The kept doing that till they had all the ingredients they needed. Finally the potion was ready. They just had to let it sit for a month, then add a piece of Cho's hair and the potion would be finished.  
********************************  
The days drifted by as regularly. Hermione was working on the enchanted sleep potion Snape had taught them in their fifth year. Also she seemed to be running into Ron and Lavender more often and she also discovered they weren't the only ones to be found kissing in the hallways. She ran into Ginny and Neville and on a couple of occasions Patil and Dean.  
"Why can't that be me and Harry?" She said under her breath while bypassing Ginny and Neville. Anyway time had started to speed up faster than anyone could have expected. Soon it was just a day before the 31st November.  
"Hermione have you finished the enchanted sleep potion?" Ron asked   
"Yep finished last week." She said waving a purple potion in a glass bottle.  
"Good we need it for tomorrow. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom tomorrow at lunch."  
"No Ron during study period. At lunch I will pull Cho away and ask her if she's going or not. Meanwhile you will slip a bit into her food. I put a curse on it so it won't take affect till after she's out of the Great Hall. Remember that okay"   
"Okay Hermione." He said trudging off.  
***********************************  
Lunchtime had come quicker than expected. The next thing she knew she was pulling Cho aside.  
"Cho do you know if you're going yet?" Hermione asked  
"No I'm not sure. I want to go but I'll miss Harry too much. I have to make my decision by nine tonight. What am I going to do Hermione?" Cho sobbed  
"Don't worry you'll figure something out by then. Oh well good luck in your decision." Said Hermione feeling quite smug as she saw Ron sneak two drops into her food then sneak away.  
"Thanks Hermione. You're a really good friend you know."  
Hermione felt sad that she was doing this to her. She had always been really nice to her, but then her thoughts drifted back to Harry. I can't forget him; this is for our sake she thought.  
"Bye Cho." She walked off.  
Hermione watched as Cho got up and left the hall. Hermione and Ron left and followed her. When Cho was out of site from everyone she whispered   
"Sleep now." Cho immediately fell asleep. Hermione helped Ron move her into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and then plucked a hair from her head and added it to the potion. Hermione felt this was all to familiar recalling how she turned into a cat in their second year.  
"I will take the potion at eight o'clock tonight. That means that once I tell Dumbledore it will be to late for her to back out. Then I will get back here as quick as possible. Take Cho to where she fell asleep and wake her up. The potion should have worn off by then, so it will be easy. Then I will tell her she fell asleep. We tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up, and she wasn't up to Dumbledore's office by nine and that they made the decision for her. How hard can it be?"  
"Okay just don't get too positive. It could be harder than it looks. If you're not back by quarter to nine I will wake up Cho. Just stay away from that place and don't dawdle. Okay lets add the hair."  
They plucked a strand from Cho's head. They added it to the potion and it sizzled yellow.   
"Meet me back here at eight, and no fooling around with Lavender. We don't have time."  
**************************************  
  
At quarter to eight Hermione headed down to Myrtle's bathroom. Cho was lying on the floor and the potion was sizzling yellow a few minutes later Ron came in.   
"Don't take it til exactly eight o'clock. It gives us more time."  
"Okay Ron." She said. She looked at her watch, 5 til 8, 2 til 8 and finally the hand turned over to 8. She drank the potion. Its awful taste seeped down her throught. In an instant Hermione had disappeared and in her place was Cho's twin.  
"K Ron remember the plan? Well be prepared I'm off to Dumbledore's office.  
Hermione hurried across the candle-lit corridors to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the stone gargoyle but no one answered. After waiting for about five minutes Professor Mcgongall walked past.  
"Oh um Professor I need to talk to Dumbledore about the exchange student program." Said Hermione nervously.  
"Of course Cho I'll just get him. Are you thinking of giving it a try?"  
"Yes Professor I was."  
"Good it's an opportunity of a lifetime. Bott beans" Mcgongall said and the gargoyle sprang to life making a door to his office.  
" Bye Cho." She said and then walked off.  
Hermione stepped nervously into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
"Hello Cho I've been expecting you." Said a familiar voice.  
"She turned around and Dumbledore was standing in front of her,  
"Were you thinking of giving the exchange program a shot?"  
"Yes actually I was." Hermione replied,  
"Good it's always nice to have enthusiastic students. Come in and sit down."  
Hermione sat down and tried to hide her nerves.  
"I have some information on the school you will be going to, Beauxbatons."  
Dumbledore's talk seemed to go on for ages. Finally he ended it.  
"I hope you enjoy your exchange."  
"Thankyou Professor." Hermione said and left the room quickly.  
***************************************  
On the way to Myrtle's bathroom Hermione bumped into Harry dropping her information on Beauxbatons all over the floor.  
"So you're going?" He asked  
"Oh that yes, Oh I'm sorry Harry my parents really wanted me to do it I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay Cho just do me one last favour."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me."  
"Okay." The two of them started into a long passionate kiss. This felt good Hermione thought forgetting that she was not Cho.  
Then all of the sudden Harry let out a gasp. Hermione looked at a mirror from across the room. She had changed back into Hermione while she was busy kissing Harry.  
"Hermione." Harry Chocked  
  
  
  
This is the end of my second story. I made it longer than the other one. Please r/r and hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
